


Happy New Year, Four Eyes

by Nerd_Queen, seriousfangirl97



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, levihan - Freeform, look at the beauty, that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriousfangirl97/pseuds/seriousfangirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to say i had fun with this, and well i'm sorry this is five days late...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Four Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say i had fun with this, and well i'm sorry this is five days late...

Hange sat cross-legged on Levi's bed, looking over at him. "Are you going to spend the entire evening cleaning, or are you going to sit down and enjoy yourself?"

 

Levi sighed, setting down his feather duster and walking over to her. "You just want some of my rum."

 

"I want your rum...and you.~" Hange said, her voice hinting at her usual playful nature.

 

 Levi smiled, pouring two glasses of rum before he sat down, Hange scooting over. He handed her a glass and smiled.

 

"Thank you, cutie.~"

 

 Levi raised a brow. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

 

"Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not?~ The world will never know."

 

Levi scoffed at Hange's reply. "The world doesn't have to know, I do..."

 

"If the world doesn't have to know then you can't either, Levi."

 

"Why's that, four eyes?"

 

Hange smirked, taking a sip if her rum. "Because you're my world.~"

 

Levi blushed brightly, flicking her forehead. "You are flirting with me...I strangely like the shit your mouth keeps spewing..."

 

Hange let out a laugh. It was a clear, happy sound which some may have found obnoxiously loud, but Levi found it kind of adorable. "Then maybe I should carry on." She smirked, setting down hers and Levi's glass before moving over to sit on his lap.

 

"Or maybe you should shut up." Levi muttered.

 

"I thought you liked it." She pouted.

 

"I did." He leaned over to kiss her, chuckling softly.

 

She kissed him back, moving her arms around his neck and snaking a hand into his cropped raven hair. The kiss deepened, Levi slipped his tongue into Hange's mouth, exploring it, causing her to moan in response. Breaking briefly to take a breath of air, she pulled him back and kissed him hotly. His hands toyed with the hem of her blouse, slipping up the material to feel her flushed bare skin beneath. Her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt. Their skin felt like it was on fire and-

 

"That was fast." Chuckled Mike leaning against the door.

 

"Yep. You now owe me-" came the smug voice of the commander Erwin Smith.

 

"I know how much I owe you, commander asshole." He ground out through gritted teeth.

 

"Uh guys, you may have pissed off humanity's strongest…" interrupted Nanaba. 

 

That, was a clear understatement. Hange had gotten off of him, blushing and slightly dazed. Levi drew one of his blades, the cold look of a seasoned killer in his steely grey eyes. "Alright. Which one of you eavesdropping fuckers gets to die first?"

 

"Erwin does! He started it!" Yelped Mike, running down the hall.

 

"Oh, and I'm the asshole? Way to go, traitor." Erwin shouted down the hall.

 

 "Excellent. Erwin. Time to fulfil the promise I made almost ten years ago." Levi said pleasantly, running one of his calloused fingers along the edge of the blade.

 

"Now, how to kill you? I could slit your throat, decapitate you, stab you, impale you, break your neck, rip open your chest, disembowel you… Hm. So many choices. How about you choose?" He mused, pointing the blade at Erwin's throat, the edge of the blade millimeters from the tall mans Adam's apple.

 

"I-I choose life!" Erwin yelped, running down the hall. Levi turned his gaze to Nanaba.

 

"I warned 'em." She shrugged. She closed the door and headed down the hall. 

 

Levi slid the blade back into its sheath. Now that the war was over, he had no use for them. It was a strange concept for him, having next to no purpose. The title of "Humanity's Strongest Soldier" a legend, to be passed down from generation to generation to come.

 

"Sorry about that." He mumbled, flopping down on the bed next to his girlfriend of six days, Hange.

 

They'd had feelings for each other for the past seven years and hadn't told the other out of fear of rejection. How stupid, right?

 

"S'fine." She mumbled, stretching out her long limbs.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Erwin doesn't know when to stop sometimes. Mike too." Hange smiled, nodding.

 

"It's a good thing that they have Nanaba to keep them in check." Levi mumbled as he muzzled his nose against her neck

 

Hange laughed again. "Yeah. She tries her best." 

 

"Go apologize to him Mike." Came a muffled voice. Nanaba. 

 

"Nuh-Uh." Mike said, his voice echoing in the hall.

 

 "Why not?"

 

 "I'm very happy with keeping my balls thank you very much. If I step near the guy, he'll either castrate me, kill me or both."

 

"Well then you and Erwin shouldn't have started this whole dumb bet five years ago."

 

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have. But I am not going in there. And you can talk nana, with the mistletoe and the door locking last week."

 

"Just doing my part. A one off to shut you two up."

 

"He's still gonna kill me." 

 

"Calm down you titan-sized wimp, I'm not gonna hurt you." Levi said, sighing as he rolled out of bed, standing near the door.

 

"How can I trust you?"

 

"Because you've known me for almost a fucking decade Zacharias."

 

"Fair point, but you've threatened to castrate me at least twenty times."

 

"It's not like I'd actually do it."

 

"Okay... Phew."

 

"I'd get Hange to do it."

 

A sharp yelp came from the other side of the wall. "NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE."

 

"Mike! No, don't go running down the hall again. Ugh, come back here!" Nanaba yelled, chasing after Mike.

 

"They're idiots." Levi said, smiling at Hange.

 

"Idiots in love." Hange giggled.

 

"Who, us or them?"

 

"Both."

 

"You're an idiot."

 

"You're my idiot. Now can we get back to what we were doing? I think it was something along the lines of me drinking your rum.~" Hange said smiling at Levi, pulling him away from the door, closing it behind them.

 

"We were doing much more than drinking my rum. Wanna get back to that instead?" Levi had said, suggestively.

 

She smiled, walking over to Levi's bed, taking a sip of her rum before setting it down on the night stand, Pulling Levi over to an empty wall, pressing him against it.

 

"Why, hello there, Captain~ I'm the Fourteenth Commander of the Survey Corps and my next mission is to explore you.~" Hange said, smiling.

 

Levi placed his hands at her hips, smirking.  "Mmm, I think I'll enjoy that. " He said as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her gently, nipping at her bottom lip.

 

Hange kissed him back, placing a hand against the wall, near his head. She nipped and sucked at his bottom lip, earning a moan from him. Levi quickly turned her around, so that she was pinned against the wall, grinding against her agonizingly slow as he kissed her neck. A small chuckle was heard from the door, Levi disregarding it as he flipped off the perpetrator, Nanaba giggling as she pulled Erwin away from the door, handing him a mug of beer. Erwin and Mike sat against the wall, drinking their beer.

 

"You two need to get up from here… Are you enjoying the sounds of your comrades pre-fucking?" Nanaba asked exasperatedly.

 

Erwin nodded, taking another gulp of his beer. "Yes, we are. Plus we made another bet…"

 

Nanaba shook her head. " You two need to find another form of entertainment…"

 

Mike and Erwin both nodded, Erwin chuckling. "Well.. We kinda betted on who would get turned on from hearing them…"

 

"Oh my god…" Nanaba took Mike's beer, taking a gulp as she sat between them. " You two are incredible…"

 

Mike smiled, nuzzling his nose behind her ear, causing her to blush lightly. "Not as incredible as you."

 

Erwin chuckled, nodding. " I have to agree with Mike. "

 

"Hands off Smith, she's all mine." 

 

Nanaba blushed brightly, handing Mike his beer and covering her face. " You two are Idiots…"

 

Mike was about to retort, his words stuck in his throat as he heard Hange moaning. Both Erwin and Mike crawled to the door, immediately getting struck by pillows and falling over. Hange laughed, looking  down at the older blond men, sipping on her rum.

 

"You two need to go jerk off, either together or alone…" Levi said quietly, crossing his arms.

 

Hange nodded, smirking. "And Leave Nanaba out of it…Unless she wants to join you.~"

 

Nanaba gasped quietly, leaning over Mike, picking up the pillows and tossing them at Levi, who dusted them off and placed them neatly on his bed.

 

"G-Get up and leave them alone you two." Stammered a blushing Nanaba, helping Mike and Erwin up.

 

 "We have nothing to do-" Erwin groaned quietly.

 

 "I will give you something to do." She said sharply, pulling Mike down by his olive green V-neck.

 

"Okay~" he replied, his voice at least an octave higher. 

 

Mike slung Nanaba over his shoulder and dragged Erwin by the collar of his shirt. "We'll be leaving you."

 

"Fucking finally." Muttered Levi. 

 

He closed the door and turned to Hange, who was sitting on his bed. "Now, where were we?"

 

Hange smirked and held out her hand. He took it and she pulled him to her.

 

"Let me show you." She whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling the skin. 

 

She kissed along his jawline and down his neck, nipping and sucking as she went at an agonizingly slow pace until she was stopped by the thin fabric if his cravat. "This old thing." She muttered, loosening it.

 

"It always gets in the way." She pulled it from his neck and carried on down, flipping open a couple buttons on his shirt.

 

"Need some help?" He smirked, unbuttoning it fully and dropping it on the floor. 

 

His hands found their way to her back and pull her closer to him. "Oh my…" she purred, tracing the purplish lines from the maneuver harness with her finger. "What a fun expedition this will be…"

 

He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her into a rough kiss. Hot and heavy with tongues brawling with each other for dominance. Levi moaned and pulled back, panting lightly. "You're good at this."

 

"And you're not you shabby yourself, Captain."

 

 "Continue by all means, Commander."

 

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. "With pleasure." 

 

He placed his hands on her hips. "Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

 

 Hange bit her lip, shifting slightly. "My, my~ Erect already? I was hoping I could have teased you a bit more than that..."  

 

Hange moaned as Levi rubbed her hips, grinding his hips up to hers. "I'm not completely hard yet... Have a look for yourself.~" 

 

Hange began to undo his pants,

 

Levi stopping her as he sat up, unbuttoning her blouse, kissing and nipping at her neck and collar bone. 

 

"Not yet, four eyes..." Levi said quietly, nuzzling her neck as he removed her shirt, letting it drop to the floor. 

 

He began to kiss her shoulder, his hands moving back to her fumbling with her bra. Hange giggled, moving her hands back and guiding his hands, her bra finally off. 

 

"Lets hope your fingers are more lithe than that, shorty.~ " Hange said, running her hands down his torso, causing Levi to tense slightly, relaxing under her touch a moment later. 

 

Levi removed her bra, biting his lip as he pinched one of her nipples. Hange moaned, a hand quickly moving up to his hair, gripping it lightly. She got off of him, tugging on his hair to follow her as she laid down.  Levi hovered over her, a hand moving over her breast, groping it gently. 

 

Hange moaned, pulling him down into another heated kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. Levi began to rub her nipple between his thumb and index finger, Hange arching her back. Levi pulled away from the kiss, kissing down her neck and collarbone, reaching her breasts. He began to kiss her breasts teasingly, kissing around her nipples

 

"F-fucking tease..." Hange said, tugging on his hair. 

 

He smirked against her skin, opening his mouth and enveloping the swelling bud in the warmth of his mouth, nipping and sucking as Hange writhed beneath him with pleasure. 

 

"Ohh fuuck… Damn, Levi. That feels so good!" She moaned, nails digging into the nape of his neck, leaving small red crescents marring the pale skin stretched tightly over slim muscle. 

 

He switched to the other one, giving the same treatment as her back arched with a low moan of his name, sending blood rushing to his lower half. His hands ran down her sides, catching below the hem of her jeans. 

 

"May I?" He purred into her ear. She nodded vigorously. He pulled off her jeans in a singular smooth motion, dumping them on the floor along with the other discarded articles of clothing. 

 

Her legs were long and beautiful. Smooth and toned, tanned skin pulled taut over the form of her legs, a few small scars peppering the skin.

 

She leaned up to kiss him, moving along to his jaw, then to his ear. "You can do more than look…" she whispered huskily in his ear. 

 

She ran a hand down his muscled back, along his spine, slipping under his jeans and beneath the waistband of  his boxers, giving his firm ass a squeeze.

 

"Oi. Someone's getting handsy." He chuckled.

 

"Can't help it. I love your ass." She smirked, squeezing it again.

 

That statement sent blood rushing downwards. "Shit, say that again." 

 

"Captain Levi Ackerman, I love your ass." 

 

Hange said giggling, squeezing his ass once more. Levi moaned quietly, nuzzling his nose against her neck. She removed his pants, Levi helping her remove them, kicking off the jeans. 

 

Hange rolled them over, running a hand from his torso down to the top of his boxers, ghosting a finger around the bulge. Levi raised his hips to her touch, watching her carefully as she removed her panties and sat on him, grinding lightly. 

 

"F-Fuck~ I can feel how wet you are.~" Levi said, sitting up and running his hands along her thighs. 

 

Hange moaned quietly, grinding against him faster before he pushed her back down, grinding against her harder and faster. 

 

"N-nice tease, oh fuck~" Hange moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, pushing down his boxers. 

 

He removed them in one movement, moaning as she lightly scratched his nape.  

 

Hange giggled then pouted as Levi slipped from her grasp, kissing down her body. She moaned when he gently bit her nipples, and arched her back when he kissed her thighs and knees. 

 

Hange's face turned beet red when he parted her legs, looking away from Levi. 

 

Levi hummed contently.

 

"You shave?" He asked curiously, running a finger along the slit of her vulva.

 

"F-fuck~ only for the occasion." She arched her back, as he leaned down and kissed the top of her vulva, spreading her legs out more.

 

Levi kissed her labia, nipping and sucking on them gently. 

 

"Wh-who knew a clean freak c-could be so dirty?~" Hange moaned out, grasping his hair, tugging gently. 

 

Levi moaned, pushing his tongue between her folds, dragging it from her entrance to her clitoris, spreading her legs further. Hange held onto his hair tighter, moaning his name. He pulled away from her, licking his  lips. 

 

"L-Levi~ Don't stop..." Hange whined, trying to push his head back down.

 

"I had to see the face you make with such cute sounds coming out." Levi said, chuckling, pushing  finger into her folds,  rubbing along her vulva. 

 

"Th-there! Touch there a-again!~" Hange moaned out, arching her back.

 

Levi pinched her clit slightly, rubbing it between his fingers.  "Right there? You like that?~" his voice was low, teasing and unbearably sexy.

 

Hange moaned lewdly, nodding as she pushed his head down roughly. "Fuck yes~ "  

 

Levi chuckled, spreading her labia with his fingers, flicking his tongue against her clit. He then opted to sucking gently, feeling her writhe under his hold. 

 

He curiously pushed a finger into her, Hange tightening around it. Levi moved his mouth away slightly. "Relax a bit, I don't want to hurt you." 

 

Hange moaned, nodding as she slowly relaxed. Levi leaned back down and went back to sucking on her clit, thrusting his finger into her, adding another finger, stretching her out slowly. 

 

"Sh-shit Levi~ I'm cl-close!" Hange moaned out, moving her hips. 

 

Levi sucked on her clit harder, thrusting his fingers deeper and faster, her walls tightening around his fingers as she orgasmed, arching her back and calling out his name. 

 

Levi sat up and pulled out his fingers, licking them as Hange panted, looking up at him with a dazed look in her eyes. 

 

"Holy flying fuck… that was…" 

 

Hange panted. Levi smiled at her, moving over to kiss her gently, hand circling the back of her neck, treating it as if it could kill her, like with the titans. She could taste herself on his tongue and she wondered what would happen to Levi if she returned the favor.

 

Come to think of it, the concept of humanity's strongest buckling under her touch, whining and begging for more was an extremely appealing thought. But she had to wait until had regained enough energy. 

 

Levi pulled back for air, smiling at her. 

 

"My turn." She grinned. His expression shifted from pleased, to confused, unsure of how to interpret her statement. 

 

"What-" his sentence was cut short by a low, most likely involuntary, groan as Hange grasped his cock gently. 

 

She moved her hand along his throbbing erection, feeling the warmth of it in her hand as he let out small, hushed moans and groans every so often. 

 

Hange wrapped her hand around it and started to pump it, feeling his hips jerk into her hand. 

 

 

Levi moaned loudly when her thumb caught under his flushed cock head, head tipped back in ecstasy. 

 

"Fuck~ do it again." He gasped. 

 

"Right there?" She asked, mimicking him. "You like that?" 

 

"P-please don't mimic me…" 

 

She carried on pumping her hand, watching him squirm beneath her. Truly, an adorable yet extremely attractive site. 

 

Hange moved down and kissed the head, causing Levi to inhale sharply.

 

Hange let go, suddenly worried. 

 

"Did I do something wrong? Are you hurt?" 

 

"N-no. That was great, I just wasn't expecting it." 

 

"D'you want me to do it again?" 

 

"Fuck yes." 

 

Hange kissed it again, feeling Levi shudder. If the scientist remembered correctly, the penis was just as sensitive as the vagina, the most sensitive part being the head. 

 

She parted her mouth slightly, letting her tongue trace the flesh lightly. 

 

Hange pressed long, languid kisses along Levi's cock, watching what did what to him. 

 

"S-shit…~"

 

Levi's breath hitched as Hange took him in her mouth, inch by inch of his cock disappearing inside her warm mouth. 

 

Holy shit. She managed to get all of him in there. And Levi was pretty big, not to brag. 

 

Hange started to bob her head, moving it back and forth, the cock head bumping into the back of her throat and her tongue caressing him. 

 

"Oh, Hange… fuck~"

 

She looked up at him, hazel eyes full of lust, a rosy blush painting her cheeks. Shit, that was hot. 

 

Hange started to suck on his cock, milking him off his strength as Levi gripped the sheets tightly, moaning her name. 

 

Levi's hips jerked sharply as he cried out, he was close. So unbearably close. It was almost painful. 

 

"Don't want to choke, y'know." She warned, licking the head and pressing her hands down on his sharp hips. 

 

Levi bit his lip, nodding. 

 

Hange reached a hand down to caress his balls and he let out a loud moan, gripping her hair tightly.

 

"Fuuuck!~ Ha-Ah! Hange!"

 

This was torture. She knew what she was doing.  He was so close. He was-

 

Everything went white hot as he shot into the most intense orgasm he'd ever had. To be blunt, it was amazing. 

 

Pure. Fucking. Euphoria. 

 

"Hange!"

 

Came a strangled gasp from Levi's throat, his back arched off the bed as he came in her mouth. 

 

She gulped down the lot and took him out of her mouth, wiping her lips, moving up to sit beside him. 

 

Levi's head lolled over to look at her, pupils blown wide with a small ring of silver as the only sign of color in his now glassy eyes. His hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat, his cheeks scarlet and breathing erratic. 

 

Levi pulled Hange close, placing a quick and sloppy kiss on her forehead. 

 

"Was it good?" She asked, looking at him. 

 

"Fucking… amazing…" He panted in reply. 

 

He slipped off her glasses, setting them on the bedside table. He reached to the back of her head, pulling the elastic tying back her hair from her face, letting the flowing brunette waves cascade down her back. 

 

Hange stroked his cheek affectionately, smiling at him, moving closer for a gentle kiss. 

 

Levi kissed back, a strong desire for her growing. He wanted her. All of her. No, he needed her. 

 

Hange gripped his hair, rolling onto her back, Levi looming over her. 

 

Levi ground his hips it Hange's roughly, desire burning within him. 

 

The head of his cock poked at her entrance, causing her to open her legs. 

 

Holy shit. This was happening, repeat, this was not a drill. This. Was. Happening. 

 

Not saying anything, he pulled back from the kiss to position himself, looking deep into her eyes. 

 

Levi threw her a look, asking if it was okay for him to start. 

 

Hange nodded in reply. 

 

Levi closed his eyes and stuck the head in. 

 

Hange dug her nails into his bicep, squeaking. 

 

Levi opened his eyes, suddenly worried.  "Hange, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" 

 

She looked away, embarrassed. "This is probably the worst possible time to say this but…"

 

"But what?"

 

She bit her lip and screwed her eyes shut. "I'm a virgin." 

 

His eyes widened in surprise. That, was not what he was expecting. "What?" 

 

"I've never done this before. The only experience that I have in sex is what I've read in books and what I've experimented with myself. I'm so sorry, I screwed this up I-" 

 

Levi started laughing. 

 

"Oh, so it's funny that I'm a virgin now?" She snapped, suddenly pissed. 

 

"No, no. It's not that…" Levi grinned. 

 

"Its just I thought I was the only one."

 

It was Hange's turn to be surprised. "What?" 

 

"I'm a virgin!" He laughed. "Humanity's strongest soldier is a fucking virgin who has never had any sex in his miserable life!"

 

"What. The fuck."

 

"I know!"

 

Levi laughing was weird enough, but the fact that he was a virgin? That, was just plain crazy.

 

Levi's laughter died down, nodding. 

 

Hange stared at him incredulously, sitting up slightly, moaning. She ran a hand along his torso, biting her lip.

 

"H-how can all of this, belong to a virgin?~ Fuck..." She said aloud, more to herself than to Levi. 

 

"The same way all of that belongs to one." Levi said quietly, leaning forward and kissing her gently. 

 

She laid back down, pulling Levi with her, opening her legs wider and raising her hips, allowing a bit more of him to enter her. 

 

Levi moaned into the kiss, pushing into her slowly, feeling her stretch around him.  He wanted to move much more quickly, but he didn't want to hurt her any more than he unintentionally had. Hange pulled away from the kiss to gasp, feeling a tremendous amount of pressure as he filled her. She opened her eyes, looking up at him, her brow scrunched together and her lips agape. 

 

Levi leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "F-fuck... Tell me when you're ready." 

 

Hange nodded, wrapping her legs around his hips, raising hers a moment later. "Y-you can move.~" 

 

Levi began to move slowly, leaning down and kissing her passionately. She returned the passion, moaning into the kiss as she jolted each time he pushed into her. 

 

She pulled away to catch her breath, Levi immediately going down to kiss her neck. 

 

He used one hand to massage and pinch her breasts, squeezing her nipples. 

 

"F-fuck you're sooo good~" Hange moaned, arching her back. 

 

Levi picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder and faster. Hange raised her hips off of the bed, letting Levi go in deeper than before.  Moaning loudly, she clenched around him, her hands moving from his shoulders to his back. 

 

This felt much better than either of them had imagined. So much better.  

 

She dragged her nails along his back as she rode out her orgasm, Levi moaning as he felt her nails tear at his skin. He slowed down, letting her come back from her high. 

 

"Lay down. " Hange ordered him. 

 

Levi bit his lip, complying with her. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled onto the bed, his cock slipping out of her. 

 

She laid on top of him for a short moment, sitting up and hovering over him, easing down in his cock. 

 

"H-Holy fucking Shit, Levi~" Hange moaned out, managing to get more of him into her. 

 

Levi held onto her thighs, biting his lip as he watched her as she slowly moved up then back down, her expression showing bliss. 

 

"O-Oh fuck~ L-Leviii, you're so big." Hange said, her voice smooth and a bit higher pitched as she whined. 

 

Levi closed his eyes, moaning as he felt her placed her hands onto his chest, leaning forward onto him. She began to clench around him each time she moved up, relaxing her muscles every time she moved down. 

 

She moaned, as she moved faster, bouncing on top of  him, her head tilting back. 

 

"F-fuck, I'm close Hange~ " Levi moaned out, arching his back. 

 

Hange moaned, bouncing on him faster, reaching a second orgasm, tightening around his cock as she continued to ride him. Levi moaned her name, reaching his orgasm, cumming into her. 

 

She slowed to a stop, letting him fill her up, arching her back as she felt him spurt into her. 

 

"A-ah, shit~" she leaned forward, moaning quietly as she laid on his chest, his cock still inside her. 

 

"Th-that was amazing.~" Hange giggled.

 

"Mhm. We need to do that again sometime." He chuckled breathlessly in reply, pausing for a moment when he heard a loud moan.

 

"Hah! Erwin jizzed himself! That's one bet I didn't lose!" Came Mikes booming laughter.

 

"You two are idiots…" came a groan from Nanaba. 

 

"Pay up loser!" 

 

"I, uh, left my wallet in my office." 

 

"Bull. Gimme the money. Stat." 

 

"Can we just have a night alone without you idiots?" Groaned Levi, bringing a palm to his forehead. 

 

"What d'you think they'll name their children?" Asked Erwin, ignoring Levi. 

 

"I bet he'll name them after Isabel and Farlan."

 

"I'm going with Sonny and Bean."  Hange smirked, joining in on the conversation.

 

"Hange, there is no way in hell we are naming our future children after your pet titans."

 

"Didn't want to anyways." 

 

"I win again!"

 

"Oh my god you two…"

 

"Can you two just leave us alone?" Whined Hange. 

 

"Nope." Grinned Erwin, poking his head through the door.

 

"How much you wanna bet they'll go for another round?" Challenged Mike. 

 

"Okay. That, is it. Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharias, YOU IDIOTS ARE COMING WITH ME!"

 

The next sound that was heard was the strangled pleas of the two tall blond men being dragged by their shirts down the hall. 

 

"Hey, Zoë?" 

 

"Yeah?" She replied, looking at him. 

 

"You're kind of crushing me." 

 

"I thought humanity's strongest would be stronger than that."

 

"Not when I'm exhausted and have you lying on top of me."

 

"Oh. Sorry."

 

She sat up, about to climb off of him when she realized something. 

 

"Uh, Levi?"

 

He gave a small grunt in reply. 

 

"We're still…"

 

"Right. I completely forgot about that."

 

He wrapped her in his arms and carefully rolled them over and pulled himself out, flopping down on his bed beside her. 

 

She snuggled into him, his head nestled between her breasts, arm curled around her waist. 

 

Then she remembered. A knowing grin spread onto her face. 

 

"Oh. Hey Levi. It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you since LAST YEAR!"

 

The next thing she knew, she was (rightfully) kicked out of bed, onto the floor. 

 

"Don't." He grumbled, grabbing the sheets and rolling over. 

 

"Aw c'mon Levi! Don't be such a grump! It was a joke!"

 

"It was terrible."

 

"I always make terrible jokes."

 

"This was the worst."

 

"I'm cold."

 

"Put your clothes back on."

 

"Leviiii let me back into beeedddd."

 

"No."

 

"But in coldddd."

 

"If you're cold, then you can get dressed."

 

She sighed, exasperated at her boyfriend for being so cold. Even after sex. The endorphins should've made him happy enough to ignore it. This, called for pulling ranks.

 

"Captain Levi Ackerman, you will let me back into your bed and that is an order." She stated, using her commander voice. 

 

"Ugh. Fine."

 

He pulled back the sheets and moved to make space for her. 

 

"Get in you piece of shit."

 

"Yay!"

 

She climbed in and they resumed their previous position. 

 

Hange dipped her head down to kiss Levi's forehead, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"I love you, y'know that?"

 

"I know. I love you too. More than anything in the world." 

 

"More than tea?"

 

"Much more than tea."

 

Levi tilted up his head to capture Hange's lips in a kiss, a hand running down her spine.

 

Hange pulled back, looking deep into Levi's eyes. 

 

Hazel into granite.

Earth into night.

 

"Happy New Year, Levi." She said softly.

 

"Happy New Year, Four Eyes."

 

They slipped back under the covers, curled into one another, hearts beating in sync full of love and life. 


End file.
